


realism

by olive2read



Category: Actor RPF, Canadian Actor RPF, Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Fixing hair, M/M, On Set, Podfic Welcome, confused feelings, method acting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 19:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2read
Summary: Dan is frustrated because his hair isn’t coming together and he needs it to bejust sofor the next scene. Noah “gets into character” to help.This takes place during shooting for S4:E2 “Pregnancy Test” in an AU where Noah & Dan are both single.





	realism

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whetherwoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whetherwoman/gifts).



> Written to order to celebrate a major milestone. Congrats friend!

“Could I have a minute?” Dan puts his head in his hands as Lisa stops working on his hair. She drops a hand on his shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze, and then turns and heads out of his trailer. 

After what seems like only a few seconds, there’s a knock at the door and Dan isn’t ready but he’s trying to maintain his professional façade. His muffled “Come in,” probably doesn’t get him very far in that department but it’s all he can manage at the moment.

He peeks through his fingers at the mirror, expecting to see Lisa, and jerks up in surprise when he realises it’s Noah coming to stand behind him. Dan expects him to stop, as Noah meets his eyes in the mirror and smiles, but Noah takes another couple of steps forward until he’s pressed against the back of Dan’s chair. Dan leans back into him and exhales in relief as Noah’s arms slide down around his neck, crossing over his chest, hands coming to rest at the base of his ribs. This leaves Noah’s face practically level with Dan’s.

“Hey,” he says quietly into Dan’s ear.

Dan can’t stop an answering grin from appearing. “Hey, yourself.”

Noah gives him a squeeze. “You looked like you could use a hug. Everything ok?”

Dan raises an eyebrow and smirks at him. “A hug, eh? Is that what this is?” Noah chuckles and squeezes him again as though to prove his point. They keep dancing around each other like this, with teasing looks and constant casual touches, and it’s driving Dan wild. Dan keeps reminding himself not to read too much into this, that it’s likely just Noah adjusting to the increased intimacy of their characters’ arc, and, of course, that Noah’s straight. Dan maintains his arch gaze for a beat longer, then sighs and lets some of his actual mood show. “I think I’m just tired. Everything’s fine but I’m getting upset at the littlest things and I don’t know why.” This is somewhat disingenuous as a big part of his stress and frustration can be linked directly to the man attached to the strong pair of arms around him right now. 

“What sort of little things?” Noah asks. His voice is so close to Dan’s ear that Dan can feel a shiver stirring under his skin, the goosebumps rising all the way down his arm. He sends a silent thank you to past Dan for David’s wardrobe of long sleeved sweaters. 

“So, not to give you notes off set,” Dan begins, freezing as a puff of laughter hits his neck.

“But that’s who you are,” Noah says fondly.

It takes Dan a second to get his voice back under control. How have his feelings for this man ratcheted up so quickly? He turns his head to face Noah. It’s a little bit awkward since Noah’s got him wrapped so snugly.

“I’m gonna need you to back off a bit, physically, Noah.” Dan dies a little inside at the confusion that crosses Noah’s brow but it has to be said for his own sanity. “I’ve already delayed things and getting swept up in this ‘hug’ is gonna put us further behind. That’s not fair to the rest of the crew, however much I appreciate the gesture.”

Noah flushes and pulls his arms back to his sides as he straightens up. He’s a bit flustered and fidgeting like he doesn’t know what to do with his hands. “Oh, yeah, sure, sorry.” After an achingly awkward moment, Noah takes a breath and asks, “So, um, the little things? Or, should I just leave you to it?” 

Looking down at his hands in his lap, Dan takes a deep breath. “It seems silly to say it out loud,” he pauses and Noah nods encouragingly, “but I hate my hair.” Noah runs his eyes over him, the question written clear as day on his face. Dan nods, then shakes his head and rolls his eyes at himself. “Obviously, I don’t _hate_ my hair. I mean for this scene. David is coming in all freshly fucked and look how neatly styled it is! Lisa and I have been trying to muss it and it just isn’t working. It’s too messy or it’s not messy enough and ... Fuck, it’s just _hair_! It shouldn't be this difficult! Part of me feels like, _of course_ David would’ve tried to fix his hair so it’s not overly messy in front of his family but he’s just had this incredible night with Patrick and I want something that conveys that. I want it to look like it was _WRECKED_ , because you know David was after that night, and he tried to fix it but he missed some spots… Am I making any sense?”

Noah nods and gives Dan’s hair another, more critical, once-over. “Let me try something,” he says, spinning Dan’s chair around to face him. His eyes rove over Dan’s face and then lock on to his lips.

Dan freezes. It’s got to be a question of the angle, right? Noah’s gaze has locked on to his nose or his chin or literally _anywhere_ besides his lips, right? Noah moves in toward him and Dan can’t move, can’t breathe, can’t bring himself to do anything that might change the trajectory.

When Noah’s lips meet his with a soft press, they both sigh. Dan closes his eyes. He’s desperate to know what is going through Noah’s head right now but he can’t face the potential to see regret there. Noah’s tongue traces along his lips and Dan opens for him on a gasp. Noah surges forward into Dan’s mouth and suddenly there are hands in his hair and Dan hears himself make a needy little noise. Noah gulps it down and sucks on his tongue and Dan whimpers.

After paying thorough attention to every little corner of his mouth, swallowing down every sound Dan makes, and ravishing Dan’s hair, Noah pulls back. Dan just blinks at him, mouth gawping like a fish. His mouth feels bereft without Noah’s tongue, his head is spinning, and he can feel his pulse surging throughout his body as his heart tries to hammer its way out of his chest. Noah runs his fingers gently through Dan’s hair, straightening strands here, tucking others back into place there, and then grins at him.

Dan gives himself a shake. “What the _FUCK_ was that?” He asks, voice more of a screech than he’d like but, honestly, that kiss has RUINED him.

Noah grins at him and drops a hand on his shoulder. “Realism,” he says smugly, then turns and saunters out of Dan’s trailer. Dan just sits there for a moment, mouth agape at the mic drop.

He turns and check himself in the mirror. His hair is perfect. Mostly in order but with a few strands peeking up in odd places. It’s exactly the look David needs for the scene. “That _FUCKER_!”


End file.
